supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ad Salvandas Sol/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Lorkn, Ftaghn, and Icy (Warning: The Edit code for thsi RP is "E SS RP") Info The infamous assassin, Chaos, is sent to kill one of the protectors of Hyrule, Sol. She, after the events of The Price of Power/Roleplay heals Link and seals away the Triforce of Power deep inside the Caligo Mountains. Now, her life is endangered by the deadly assassin and several other villains who want the guardian dead. It is up to a group of brave heroes to stop them. RP Charcters Link (Icy) Epona (Icy) Zelda (Icy) Ilia (Icy) Sol (Icy) N (Ftag) Reshiram & Sigilyph (Ftag) Ghetsis (Ftag) Magolor (Ftag) Ness (Lorkn) Ridley (Lorkn) Iggy (Reshiram) Shaymin (Reshiram) Yoshi (Faolan) Myrr (Faolan) In Hyrule.... Sol flew inside the castle. There she was allowed to stay until the danger passed. Icewish ♥ 03:05, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ridley rushed by, passing the castle with a loud, metallic shreik. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 03:40, December 1, 2012 (UTC) N faced down Ghetsis in front of the portcullis, which could not be closed because Ridley tore open the gate-chains. Ftaghn (talk) 14:08, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Link turned into a wolf and attacked Ridley. He owed Sol his life and would fight for her's bravely. Icewish ♥ 16:49, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was confused. He saw Link. "Hey rival, it's me! So we help this dragon and kill Samus' enemy? Seems fair. So uh, what going on in life. I wasn't murdered, I cloned myself and the clone was murdered." he said. The koopa keept on talking. ✰Reshiram✰ Link turned into a Hylain, grabbed Iggy by the neck, and threw him at Ridley. The impact caused Ridley to fall backwards slightly. Icewish ♥ 17:09, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "My old friend?" asked Iggy. Then he glared. "OMG My friend was the clone of Ridley!" he shouted. Knowing that this was not the Ridley he knew, He held up a pokéball. "Go Garchomp!" he shouted. A purple like dragon poped out and then returned to his pokéball. "Guess that's what I get for not using him a long time." ''Iggy thought. (Metriod Joke because after Ridley was killed they cloned him and he was brought back to life but it was a clone. I read everything I see)✰Reshiram✰ "Just shut up!" growled Link. He slashed at Ridley's face with his sword. "Go protect Sol!" he shouted. Icewish ♥ 17:15, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Iggy turned into a Giratina and went up to Sol. He looked at all detricons, watching for anything ready to attack. ✰Reshiram✰ (What piont of random crap do you not understand? Make him turn back. You've ruined Pokemon for a lot of people.) "Oh (beep!) no," said Sheik. He was asked to guard Sol. "Not you again." He turned back to a koopa. "Meet my new friend." he said to Sheik, sending out Garchomp. Garchomp didn't return then, he just looked up. Shaymin was flying by when Garchomp ate him. "Oh God." said Iggy. "Oh God is right!" repiled Shaymin from Garchomp's stomitc. ✰Reshiram✰ (You can't vere from teh plot. I'm about to ban you. And I sware to God, once I ban you again. You will never be allowed on here again. I will ban every IP adress you use. Every account. You will be dead on this wiki) Sheik threw Iggy out the window. Icewish ♥ 17:46, December 1, 2012 (UTC) (Your post has been deleted due to being useless) Sol screamed in terror. Icewish ♥ 18:02, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Yoshi attacked Iggy. Faolanmacduncan 18:05, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Chaos shot a bullet at Sol. Sheik, miraculously, was able to push Sol out of the bullet's path. Icewish ♥ 18:08, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Yosi threw iggie's shell at Chaos. Faolanmacduncan 18:12, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Garchomp spit up Shaymin and used Dragon Rage on Chaos. ✰Reshiram✰ Yoshi went next to Sol. Faolanmacduncan 18:17, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Chaos dodged the attack. Sheik stabbed him with a poison needle. Icewish ♥ 18:19, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Yoshi threw a blue shell at Chaos. Faolanmacduncan 18:20, December 1, 2012 (UTC) The pioson slowed Chaos' reactions and the shell hit him in the chest. Icewish ♥ 18:34, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Yoshi threw a banana at Iggy. Faolanmacduncan 18:36, December 1, 2012 (UTC) A golden retriever pounced on Yoshi. ✧Edme✧ 18:37, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Chaos shot at Iggy. The bullet landed in his arm. Icewish ♥ 18:39, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Iggy growled and Shaymin smiled. He took at his pistol and shoot Chaos. ✰Reshiram✰ Yoshi screamed. A wolf jumped at the retriever. Faolanmacduncan 18:41, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Chaos kicked Iggy out the window snatched back his pistol. Icewish ♥ 18:43, December 1, 2012 (UTC) The golden retriever assisted Chaos. ✧Edme✧ 18:45, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Yoshi threw a red shell at Chaos, While the wolf, Myrr, attacked the golden retriever. Faolanmacduncan 18:46, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Chaos vanished suudenly. Icewish ♥ 18:47, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Yoshi got confuesed. Faolanmacduncan 18:48, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Sol let out a terrified scream then vanished as well. Icewish ♥ 18:54, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Myrr got confused as well. Faolanmacduncan 18:56, December 1, 2012 (UTC Chaos aappeared seconds later holding a gun to Sol's head. Icewish ♥ 18:59, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Myrr froze and Yoshi held a blue shell. Faolanmacduncan 19:00, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "That's what I thought," said Chaos, coldly. (Sorry for my bad grammar) "I! Ad Caligo Montes! Quod non invenitur Triforce refert!" screamed Sol. Chaos pulled the trigger and vanished. Icewish ♥ 19:07, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ridley cackled wildy, and flew off. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 19:08, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Yoshi did nothing. Faolanmacduncan 19:10, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ness sat, rocking back in forth... A grim look set upon his face. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 19:12, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Quid facimus?" asked Sheik. "We do what she told us to do," said Link. "Epona!" he shouted. The horse ran over to his side. Icewish ♥ 19:16, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ness looked up at the sound of Sheik's command. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 19:19, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Edme and Faolan padded in. ✧Edme✧19:21, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Myrr ran to Edme while Yoshi was doing what he was told. Faolanmacduncan 19:22, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "It's about a day to reach by horse," said Link. "So we have to go right now." Icewish ♥ 19:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Edme licked Myrr. Faolan followed Link. ✧Edme✧19:25, December 1, 2012 (UTC) (no it doesnt wolfstar!) Myrr stayed with Edme. Faolanmacduncan 19:27, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ness ran up to Link. "Let's go then," Ness was ready to take action. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 19:30, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Edme padded over to Faolan. ✧Edme✧ 19:32, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Myrr jumped on Yoshi's back. Faolanmacduncan 19:33, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Edme felt a distrubance. ✧Edme✧ 19:34, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ridley's sharp scream could be heard in the distance. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 19:36, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Epona galloped away. Icewish ♥ 19:37, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ness ran after her. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 19:39, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Yoshi followed with Myrr still on his back. Faolanmacduncan 19:40, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Is something wrong?" Faolan asked Edme. "No, nothing is wrong," she answered. The presence was still there... ✧Edme✧ 19:42, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ness decided to stop and wait for the others, and thought of the dangers of splitting up. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk''']] 19:45, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Edme looked behind her. ✧Edme✧ 19:46, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Something wrong?" asked Epona to Edme. Icewish ♥ 19:52, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Nothing's wrong," Edme said. ✧Edme✧ 20:00, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Epona nodded. The sun began to set several hours later. Icewish ♥ 20:04, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay